Hardly Visible
by msivess
Summary: Alternative universe where Regina is a teacher and Robin is a single parent. Collection of one-shots.


**A/N:** A few words that I'd like to say to you. So this is a place for my stories connected only by an alternative universe where Regina is a teacher and Robin is a single parent. I'm planning on writing some more random pieces for this universe. For now it's only this one, but you're very welcome to comment and say what do you think about it. Also, constructive criticism is a very powerful tool, so if you have anything to say concerning my writing, the plot, characters etc. feel free to do so. And now what's left to say is _enjoy_ this short story.

It's late February in New York City which means that the temperature is constantly around 23 °F and the snow is falling heavily from the grey cloudy sky. It's been like this since yesterday and the city begins to be paralysed by the continuously falling snow. Robin is already late, he supposed to pick up Roland from kindergarten at four, but it's almost four thirty and he's stuck in the traffic.

"Damned snow!" The curse slips from his lips as another driver tries to squeeze into a narrow space behind Robin's car. A loud honk can be heard when the men that is in a car behind him presses the brakes. Just great, he thinks. He should have gone by Subway, but now it's to late to change anything, he's stuck in the middle of an avenue and there's no way that he'll get to Forest Hills in the next half an hour. He has already called Roland's nursery and told them that he's going to be late, so they promised to take care of his boy, but looking at the way things are going he'll get there just before Christmas next year. Fantastic. Unfortunately there's nothing that he can do, well maybe be a bit more patient. He's about to pick his phone and call the nursery again when a call from an unknown number lights up his phone. For a brief moment he thinks about who might it be, but there's no point in wondering so he pushes the green button and brings the mobile to his ear.

"Hello, it's Regina Mills," a soft voice greats him form the other side and Robin instantly conjures an image of a pretty brunette with a wide smile and caring eyes. She's Roland's favourite teacher, about whom he can talk for hours on end, and he must admit as well that she is a very amiable person.

"Hello, miss Mills," Robin greats her as well. "I was about to call you," Robin admits. "I hate to say it but I won't make it to the nursery earlier than in about fifty minutes. Is there any chance that you may get someone to stay with Roland till I come?" he asks hopefully. In the background he can hear children shouting loudly, playing soldiers or something like this. Then he's not the only parent that's late to pick up their children today, he thinks.

"Of course," she replies kindly. "We still have a few children under our care."

"I'm really sorry," Robin says sheepishly. "It's all because of this dreadful weather. I'll be as soon as I can."

"That's not a problem," she assures him. "Really, and no need for rush, especially when the roads are icy."

"Thank you," Robin replies not really knowing what else to say. "So, see you soon miss Mills," he's about to end the call when her voice stops him.

"Wait, we're in class number two, it's right next to the entrance," she informs him.

"Right, I know where it is," he smiles to his mobile even though he knows she can't see him. Regina says that's okay and that Roland is fine so he doesn't need to worry. He thanks her again for taking care of Roland, says that he'll be there soon and hangs up.

The drive to the nursery takes him another thirty five minutes and when he finally parks his car the place seems abandoned. A long building, in which the classes are, is covered with fresh, puffy snow. Robin exits his car and heads toward the entrance of the building. He's ten feet from the brown door when it suddenly opens and Roland comes rushing out, throwing his tiny body at his father with a very loud, "Daddy, you're back!"

Robin scoops the boy up just in time when Regina runs from the doorway, wearing only a thick woollen sweater dyed in shades of red and orange. Her coat and scarf hangs loosely from her hand. Only then Robin notices that his boy is half dressed himself. His coat is opened, his scarf draped around his neck in disarray and his hat covers his eyes almost completely. Fortunately the snow is no longer falling from the dark sky, but it's still cold outside. Robin looks at Roland's teacher now, but before he's able to say anything she cuts him off. She's babbling that she's sorry and she shouldn't have let Roland run out into such a cold, but he was so eager to go to his daddy that she couldn't keep him in place, and before she could stop him he was already out the door. Robin notices how tensed she is, either because of the cold weather or because she was stressed by Roland's behaviour. Robin reassures her that nothing happened, it's not her fault and that Roland does the same to him, he's just a very lively boy. He unconsciously puts his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner and tells her that it's nothing serious. Robin feels her shivering and curses himself for being such a fool and keeping the lady out in the cold, none of them thought that she should have put on her coat that is still in her hand.

"We should get inside," he offers and then notices that his palm is still on her forearm, he withdraws it quickly as if he was burned by fire.

It's inappropriate, he thinks when he opens the door for her with one hand, the other holding Roland tightly against his chest. But at the same time he can't stop looking at her, she's a marvel. When they reach cloakroom he stops and, just when she turns to face him, asks, "Would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

Regina looks stunned, her eyes drop to the floor for a moment and then back up to look at Robin.

"As a way of saying thank you for taking such a good care of Roland," he clears out quickly. "I own you at least that, you saved me today."

She fidgets with her fingers and then tugs a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear. The silence lingers uncomfortably, but when she finally answers it's a quiet "yes".


End file.
